


Matching Nails

by Candymind



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nail Polish, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymind/pseuds/Candymind
Summary: Allison paints Renee's nails to match her own on an evening in together.





	Matching Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is very soft and slightly romantic and entirely self- indulgent. Seth is mentioned once but only briefly so I didn't tag him.   
> I wrote this while listening to an artist called MUNA who are really good and just seemed to fit in with the tone.  
> I hope you like it!

Allison had always liked to paint her nails. She liked the way the colours changed at her very whim. She liked to try and match them to her mood in the past. But now they’ve settled down to match the soft pastels of Renee’s short hair. Perhaps it had something to do with the growing number of kisses they shared.

It was nice to wear a constant reminder of all the evenings together and blind faith their relationship seemed to entail.

_Blind faith _. It fits so perfectly considering not only Renee’s religion, but also her faith that Alison was something other than just fake eyelashes and catwalk clothes. How could anyone see beyond that and still like what they saw? Alison was still searching for the answer.__

__Looking over at Renee now, seeing her small smile when she saw Alison’s gaze, she had an idea._ _

__“Can I paint your nails?”_ _

__Renee smiled even more in that knowing smile she always carries in her back pocket. Alison thought she felt her heart melt a little._ _

__“I’m afraid my nails are a little stubby, but sure. What colour were you thinking?” Renee moved over to sit next to Alison._ _

__Alison held up her own hand for Renee to take a look at. Each nail was painted a slightly different pastel colour with a holographic coat on top, subtly matching a certain goalkeeper’s new hair dye. They shone in the light coming from the lamp next to the sofa, and Renee held Alison’s hand up to the lamp, titling it in order to watch the colour change slightly. She had a thoughtful look on her face, written in the crease between her eyebrows and faintly parted lips. It was times like these that Alison thought could watch Renee for the rest of her life and be content._ _

__Alison smiled. She loved it when it was the two of them like this. She loved just watching Renee when there was nobody here to tell her she couldn’t._ _

__“They’re beautiful…” Renee said at last, letting go of Alison’s hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear._ _

__“I thought I could do yours as well so that we’re matching.” Alison hoped she didn’t sound too excited at the prospect of matching nails with Renee because Alison wasn’t that person. She was the first one to laugh at wardrobe wrecks and tended to have more of the personality of a catty bitch and less soft girlfriend._ _

__Regardless, Alison had a chance to paint Renee’s nails and that was not a privilege she planned on passing up. She picked up Renee’s left hand first. Renee hadn’t been lying when she’d called her nails stubby. They barely came to the top of her fingers and stopped flat leaving sharp corners. But that wouldn’t matter once they were under a coat of colour._ _

__Alison adjusted her sitting position so that she faced Renee properly, before placing the hand on her knee and opening the first bottle of nail varnish. She stole one glance up at Renee’s face before looking back down at the nail after a bright smile from Renee. She took the small brush and slid it over Renee’s nail, easily coating the entire thing._ _

__It was kind of therapeutic in a way, just sitting here with Renee painting her nails. The painting hardly took any concentration to Alison as she’d painted nails hundreds of times, so it had become almost second nature to her._ _

__With Seth, she had never really sat with him like this. When it was just the two of them alone in a dorm they were normally alone for a reason. After making out, sometimes they had talked, or just lay next to each other for a moment, and that was probably as close as it got to the moments like now with Renee- moments just spent with each other. But they went out to spend time together. And Seth had certainly never let her paint his nails._ _

__“That hand’s done now. I’ll do the second after your other hand.”_ _

__Renee smiled at Alison, inspecting the layer of glossy varnish then setting down her right hand to be painted as well._ _

__Alison noticed small bruises on this one, probably from sparring with the monster or exy practice. Renee’s hands were small in comparison to her own long model-like fingers and they looked almost delicate. But unlike many small hands, they weren’t pudgy. The only flesh on them was muscle, a reminder of Renee’s past and how she could hold her own on the court._ _

__As her nails were so small, painting them took hardly any time._ _

__“All done. Let them dry for a minute and then see how they look. I’ll never forgive you if you smudge all of my hard work!”_ _

__Alison screwed on the lid of the bottle and popped it on the coffee table. She then sank back into the sofa and curled her feet up underneath her. Renee leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, holding her hands high so as not to smudge them.  
Alison could feel a blush warm her cheeks and Renee smiled down at her._ _

__“Thank you for doing my nails, Alison. They look lovely.”_ _

__Her blush deepened and she pulled Renee down for a kiss on the lips, wanting to hide her stupid soft feelings and replace them with something real._ _

__It only lasted a couple of seconds of plush lips and shared breath before they broke apart, both with smiles rounding their cheeks._ _

__“Any time.” Alison promises._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic ever so I hope they were in character and I didn't butcher them too much.  
> Any thoughts are much appreciated!


End file.
